


How to Fill the Void

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Anal Fingering, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Era, Darkness, Drama, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hate, Hate Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Rape, Redemption, Rimming, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Loathing, Semi-Self-cest, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was surrounded by nothing but darkness, isolated from all sources of light. Hate became his shield. He may come across as a hard shell but deep down he just wanted someone to hold. "Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel... can you feel my heart?" Contains yaoi, non-con, S&M and other rough sexual occurrences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly used the Kingdom Hearts wikia for Vanitas’ personality. I would love to read the novels, but since I can’t, that is my only resource. As described in the novels, Vanitas acts hateful because of his own self-loathing and pain. 
> 
> I have also not reedited this chapter for this posted. I did edit it not that long ago, though, so hopefully there are not many errors.

The boy opened his eyes, taking the world in for the first time. His mind was hazy. He had the inclination that this was not the start of his life, yet he could not seem to remember anything before this moment. He lied upon a desolate wasteland of cracked gravel staring up at the burning sun. The boy wondered how he knew so much about the working of the world (such as that the sun circles the earth), but knew so little about his own self. He felt an emptiness inside, as if he were not completely there. He checked his body. It was a black mesh of naked limbs, which startled him, but nothing seemed to be missing or damaged. Why did he feel as if he were missing something? He wondered.

His eyes felt drawn to the body he discovered near him. This boy looked beautiful with spiky blond hair and smooth pearly skin. This boy radiated light where he radiated darkness. He looked back at the black mesh that was himself with revulsion. This boy of light sported a white and grey jacket with a red collar that was unzipped but fastened together in the middle of his chest with a pin and a pair of whitish grey pants. This boy seemed perfect in every way except for the fact that he appeared to be sleeping. Movement on the other side of him caught his attention. A dark skinned man touched the sleeping form. He shivered when he first met the man’s eyes, but he did not feel fear exactly; it was more a sense of uneasiness that filled him.

“Took you long enough. I was worried I might have broken you both.” The newcomer seemed to be more muttering to himself than actually addressing the confused boy. 

“Well, well. What shall we call you, then?” The man thought for a moment before a glint reached his eyes. “Ah, yes. How about Vanitas? Similar to Ventus, but true to your nature. One empty yet full of vanity.” 

“Vanitas,” the boy repeated feeling the word upon his tongue. “Who are you? Do you know me? How did I get here? Who is he?” He hated the pleading tone in his voice.

“I am Xehanort, but you shall simply call me Master.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“You are born from the one known as Ventus.” Xehanort pointed to the sleeping boy. “Try hard, and I’m sure you can remember. You are the darkness from inside that heart.”

Vanitas closed his eyes and focused his mind. He saw himself surrounded by black beings not too unlike himself. He could see a duller version of Ventus’ white perfection which was his own body. 

“Please don’t do this, Master. I’m not strong enough.” Spoke a voice; his voice, but different from his current one. 

“No. It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master the X-blade!” came the unmistakable voice of Master Xehanort. 

“Ehh!” he yelled as the dark masses engulfed him. 

Vanitas reopened his eyes with certainty now. He was a part of Ventus. He was the dark side of him, the imperfections, the shadows…the emptiness. It hit him with full force. He was a hollow shell. That is why he felt empty; he was nothing but pure darkness. Why not let the darkness take him then, let him disappear into that which bore him? What could he possibly live for in the shadow--as the shadow-- of this perfect light-being? Purposelessness and the desire to disappear overtook him causing his body to shake. The feeling swelled within him as it manifested into solid shape. What slithered from him was a bluish-black little creature with long grey claws and red eyes. It stood on two legs and resembled the creatures he now remembered as heartless. 

“Interesting,” Xehanort remarked at the new appearance. “Do you know how you created this being?” 

“All I did was feel envious of what I now lack.” 

“Try it again. Make another,” Xehanort demanded. Vanitas could not believe what was being asked of him. The creature was ugly, vile. Had he really given birth to it? He truly was a disgusting thing. His previous emotions reemerged. A second, identical creature appeared. 

“Very interesting. Shall we call them unversed?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

The creatures repulsed him, but he knew he could not show weakness to this man. Xehanort’s words repeated in his head. One empty yet full of vanity. How right that name was. All he could do was try and feel vain even if it was only an act. That seemed to be the only thing that he could currently do. Still the creatures seemed so impure to him. On impulse he rushed forward, flicking his wrist, causing the keyblade that he remembered using when he was still a part of Ventus to appear, and slashed out at the now-named unversed. They dissipated as if they had never existed to begin with, but at that same moment an immense pain overtook Vanitas.   
Once the pain subsided what he found were even more unversed. ‘No it can’t be,’ he thought. He could not destroy these creatures. He wondered vaguely if it was their deaths itself that hurt him or only the fact that it was his hand dealing the blow. Hate suddenly welled inside him. Hate for himself and for that perfect being. How dare he be so perfect and carefree while he was left in such a pitiful state? He lunged at the sleeping boy with the intent to kill when Master Xehanort blocked his way. 

“No you don’t, boy.”

“Ha.” Vanitas spat out at that remark. In what way was he a boy? He was nothing but a mesh of black limps. “And why is that? You were the one who gave me life, is that not correct?”

“Yes, yes it is. I take it you don’t recall why it is that I separated you?” 

“You had wanted me, us, to forge the X-blade, right? But wasn’t that why you gave me life, because I can accept the darkness. Because I am darkness.” The last remark hurt. 

“Yes and no. I did need you, but I need him as well. You two must become one once again in order to form the X-blade. You too must battle, therefore you must wait for him to recover.”

Vanitas stared at the boy of light with spite. “I don’t think I can hold myself back. We need to be separated.” 

“Very well. I will send him away. We can train him to make him stronger. Then once he is ready you can battle him to your heart’s content creating the X-blade. You too will reunite. You will be whole again and we shall gain the power we need to save all the inhabitants of the world.” 

“Yes, that sounds like a perfect plan, Master.” He felt a spark of hope. He only had to hold on for a while. His future was not completely bleak. He would be whole again. He would also help to save the world.


	2. Change

Xehanort had removed Ventus leaving him with someone named Eraqus, though Vanitas could care less about where the boy had been sent. All he cared about was that that light would no longer taunt him. What did worry him was that Ventus was still lifeless like a doll when he departed. How could one in such a state fight him? 

While contemplating this he was suddenly overtaken by the purest light he had ever known. It washed over him, and in that brief moment he feel whole and pure. Every fiber of his darkness was cleansed. However, it ended as quickly as it had begun. The light was snatched away leaving him alone once more with the darkness that was his soul. In that dark void he faintly heard a voice calling “Let’s open the door” followed by an excruciating pain crawling upon his skin as if it was reshaping itself. Whereas the light had only temporarily affected him, he could tell that this pain had permanently transformed him. 

He felt more rage now than ever before. He had memories of being complete, but now he knew what it was like to be bathed in the light. Even if they were re-united he would never experience that pure light that Ventus was graced with. Ventus. Then he knew with every fiber of his being that Ventus had awoken. He had been fixed by the light. The light healed the wounds of that one, while the darkness only sought to consume him. 

Glancing into the full-length mirror within the bedroom Xehanort had lent to him, he found that his features had in fact changed. His previously indistinguishable features were now as defined as that of Ventus and Xehanort. He could now pass as a normal human being. He still had a noticeable darkness to his skin but it was pale enough to pass as human. Eyes that used to be red were now a piercing gold sheen. He had a mop of raven hair upon his head which spiked in every direction defying the laws of gravity. He slowly began to touch his naked flesh. He had yet to touch human skin in this new incarnation, but it felt as he remembered it. It was smooth and pliable, yet tough enough for protection. He opened his mouth in awe and noticed he had bright white teeth. ‘How did I become so normal looking? I feel as I did before but my appearance screams otherwise.’ He wondered, but he wouldn’t complain. He could easily blend into society now without making a ruckus. He ran his hands along his now well-defined musculature. The rises and dips in his flesh felt so odd to him. ‘This is my body?’ He realized that the body alone would not be enough. He could not parade out in society butt naked. He needed to form clothing somehow. 

The thought of trying to manipulate his darkness occurred to him. He had created those unversed, so why could he not create something as simple as clothing? He tried to pull the strands of darkness outward and then back toward him to form the clothing but each time he did so the strands would break and slither back within him. Irritation built within him. Why the hell did he have to go through this while Ventus had everything so easy? He had remained in their body, been graced by the light, and now had even been taken into the care of that Eraqus guy. Meanwhile, here he was battling against his own pain and darkness, having to use such effort just to look somewhat normal. His anger sparked once again. How he hated Ventus. He knew that it was not Ventus’ fault, but nevertheless he hated him. He had stolen all the light from his world.   
He hated him and wanted so badly to release this anger through inflicting pain upon his lost half. He didn’t want to admit it, but at the same time he just wished that they could be reunited. Having light nearby that cannot touch you is still better than no light, right? He wanted to be complete, to stop feeling so helpless and hurt. He focused on this hurt and pain. 

The tendrils of darkness seemed to sizzle with power. He tried yet again to form the strands into a semblance of clothing. The strands surrounded his skin joining as if an invisible hand were sowing them together. They felt snug against him as if they were true cloth. As he moved his muscles, the tendrils moved with him perfectly making this covering more efficient than real clothing. He looked into the mirror again to find that the darkness had even colored itself into true patterns. The body of the fabric was black, but there were strands of red outlining his muscle lines. They almost resembled veins. There was a flowing piece attached to his middle with a red belt. There were leggings and then padded red boots. The only part of his body not covered was his head. That human-looking head. He knew better than to believe he was human. He was darkness. 

This plan needed to be sped along. He exited the room in search of Xehanort. He found him in the hall staring out the window. 

“Master, when can we begin training Ventus?”

“Patience, Vanitas. He has yet to even awaken.” Xehanort did not even grace him with a look. Instead his gaze seemed to distance further. 

“No. I know that he has. Look at me, Master” Xehanort turned to face his disciple taking in his new human form. 

“You look human. Interesting. And your clothes. How did this happen?” 

“I cannot be certain. I felt Ventus awaken and then light engulfed me. A voice said to open a door which brought pain upon me. Afterwards, this is how I looked. I tried to manipulate the darkness and managed to form this covering.” Xehanort seemed pleased. 

“Very good. Ventus is awake, which means the plan can commence. And you can travel outside more freely.”

“When can I begin strengthening Ventus?”

“Patience. I cannot let Eraqus become suspicious of me. We must leave him in Eraqus’ hands for the time being. However, I will be there with a moderate influence. We will leave him be for a while, allow him to learn about the light. This will strengthen him in another way. Now, how about I teach you how to better control the darkness?” 

Time passed and boredom easily set in on Vanitas. He thought that this plan would give his life purpose, but he was doing nothing. He could better control his strands of darkness, but he was merely wasting time until Ventus could battle against him. He had watched Xehanort on his way to Eraqus’ from the shadows. In an attempt to hide his identity he had forged a helmet in order to cover himself completely. It had worked for a while, but on the third day of watching Xehanort took notice to him. 

“Trying to spy on me, are you? That is you, is it not Vanitas?”

“I apologize, Master. I am curious about Ventus and wondered where he was residing.”

“That is alright, but I forbid you from entering here. Eraqus must not know that I am continuing my search for the X-blade.” 

“Yes, Master,” he answered reluctantly. He wanted nothing more than to glance again upon the face that used to be his own. He had obeyed, for a time at least. Two weeks later he could not stand it any longer.

He snuck away that night while Xehanort was sleeping. He opened a portal as Xehanort had taught him. The darkness rippled before completely engulfing him. After a split second the darkness yielded to a small opening of light. He waved his hand over the space causing it to increase in size. He easily slid through entering a hall within Eraqus’ dwelling. Hopefully all would be asleep at this time so that he would not disappoint his Master by spoiling his plans. Now he had to find Ventus, but that would be a simple matter considering their connection. He closed his eyes and focused on Ventus. He followed the tug he felt from his left.


	3. Taint

Vanitas stared at the sleeping blonde in relief. He was safe and in one piece. He lay sprawled upon the mattress, the bedspread half falling off, his legs peeking out from the left corner of the sheets, face turned so that drool fell into the white pillow. If it weren’t for the pain that filled Vanitas he might have laughed at the sight. He looked so innocent and peaceful. His hair was ruffled into odd angles and drool hung from his mouth, but he still seemed angelic. He could still make out the invisible light radiating from him even in the darkness of the night. Pale moonlight shone in through the tilted blinds adding to the affect. He wanted to bath in this warmth, this grace. He felt a spark of something he hadn’t felt before: lust. He gazed upon the pale exposed skin and wondered what it would be like to run his hands over it. What it would feel like to taste that salty flesh. He knew that if he touched that perfection it would taint, losing its luster. 

Sorrow filled him as it had so many times thus far in his short incarnation. It boiled deep inside him turning slowly to rage. He never seemed too far from these two emotions. He wondered yet again why it was that he had been damned to this pitiful existence of loneliness and hatred. Why was Ventus the one blessed with the light, friendship, and peace of mind? He could sense the boy’s feelings no matter where he tried to hide. He could feel the warmth he felt, but it did not fill him as it should for it was not his own. He knew that this boy had those he treasured, those he may even love. It was so unfair. He was forced into the shadows by his mere existence while this boy was free to do as   
he pleased. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to sully that brightness. 

He forced his tendrils of darkness back within his body but left the mask set on his face. He wanted to taste that salty flesh, but he still could not let his master down. He could not allow the boy to discover his identity; At least not yet. He could also not have the boy fight against him or to wake the other residents of the estate. To prevent this, he curved strands of darkness outward fashioning a restraint resembling a scarf but of pure blackness and, though still soft, thick and durable. It would not do to leave visible marks that could be questioned later. Then he fashioned a panel gag covering the boy’s mouth. Being made of darkness left it smoother than a normal panel gag since it required no buckles of any kind. Instead it simply rested securely in place by Vanitas’ own will. Realizing the sudden impediment to his airflow, Ventus awoke. 

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He took in Vanitas’ shadowy naked form and began to squirm. His restrained arms just barely twisted causing him to strain harder, breathing heavily through his nose. His beady eyes stared on in horror as Vanitas leaned in near his face. 

“Be good and stay quite. You wouldn’t want someone to hear you would you?” Ventus shook his head as tears welled in his eyes. “Good.” Vanitas almost purred with anticipation. He could sense Ventus’ desperation. He climbed atop the boy pressing his muscular form against him. He ran his hands under Ventus’ nightshirt pushing it up to expose his nipples. Taking one in each hand he tweaked them roughly gaining a reaction from the blonde. The feeling vibrated diluted through their bond reaching him. He ground his semi-erection against Ventus’ clothed leg causing the sensation to increase. The mutual sensations intensified his lust. He may never be whole but in this one act their sensations could be shared, and for the briefest of time they could be connected. He pushed the boy’s boxers down and lowered himself so that Ventus would not see him. Knowing that this would be painful he would slightly prepare the boy. It was not out of kindness (he still held his earlier rage); He intended to pollute this brightness not break it. Though it angered him, he knew he could not bear destroying this light. It was the only light he had. 

With his face angled so that Ventus would not see, he lifted the boy’s body upward, willing his mask to open, and he began to lick his virgin hole. Ventus squirmed uncomfortably as tiny gasps escaped the gag. Vanitas hummed to himself as he tasted the sultry skin. His tongue flicked the hole causing it to twitch in response. He circled around it before plunging inside. The walls slowly relaxed opening wider. 

Pulling away he replaced his mask and positioned himself. Ventus released a strangled cry as he pushed in slowly. Ventus felt like he was being ripped apart. Vanitas struggled to restrain himself from moving. He wanted so badly to just grind himself forward ignoring any damage he caused. Ventus deserved it. He deserved to feel the pain he lived with every waking moment. Every moment except now. Now though, still filled with anger and hatred, there was a dull satisfaction. He had claimed back his other self. He would always be this boy’s first. He would never be forgotten. Impatient, he grabbed onto Ventus’ legs pushing them up higher and himself further inside in the process. Ventus cried behind the gag as he dug his nails into the fleshy thighs. Vanitas began moving, slowly at first, but gradually sped up increasing his hold on his thighs with each thrust. 

Ventus’ eyes bulged as he was filled over and over by this stranger. He was so confused by what was happening. Who was this boy? Why was he doing this to him? Why was his body reacting the way that it was? His own penis was hardening with each thrust, and he wanted so badly to touch it. He had no memory of pleasuring himself, but he had so few memories that it meant nothing. The body remembers what the mind forgets. His flesh ached as if begging for touch. Tears welled in his eyes, not from his defilement, but from desire. What was wrong with him? He should be repulsed by this stranger. He should be hurt by being treated as nothing but an object, but he wasn’t. He was oddly enjoying himself, and he hated that fact. What would the others think if they knew? Not only was he being raped and enjoying it, but by a boy. Was he gay? He didn’t know, but   
he did know that his insides were craving more and more of that lovely hardness. He whimpered as loud as he dared pleading for this stranger to speed up. 

Vanitas heard the whimper but took it for one of displeasure. Their pleasures mingled together through the bond, and he was too lost by now to notice the lack of pain. “Aw, does poor little Ventus not like it? Well too bad. You deserve this asshole. I’m gonna fuck you until you won’t even be able to walk tomorrow.” He grabbed ahold of his erection squeezing it tightly. Ventus’ whined again in pleasure. ‘Finally!’ Vanitas was done playing nice. He pushed in hard burying himself deeper than before. Ventus’ pupils nearly rolled back as he hit him just so. His body began to shiver. He wished he could hold this stranger as he assaulted him. He wanted so much, but all he could manage was to rock his hips to meet the thrusts. Vanitas noticed the movement and caught on. 

“Oh, you like that slut? Well, okay then.” He pounded incessantly into his hole while pumping his engorged erection. ‘Yes!’ Ventus’ mind screamed. He knew it was irrational, but he wanted to touch this stranger; He wanted to feel all of him. The little skin that smacked him with each movement was filled with welcoming heat. More than anything, though, he wanted to meet this stranger’s eyes. He wanted to know what he was feeling. What would this stranger look like? His body was muscular and attractive. He wondered if his face would be just as captivating. Would his eyes be cold and calculating like his voice? He shivered trying to imagine it. He closed his eyes focusing on his delusion. A boy his age stared back at him with greedy shining eyes. They glowed with fiery passion just as his prostrate was hit yet again spilling him over the edge. Vanitas slammed into him twice more before he climaxed as well. The warm seed filled Ventus causing him hum in comfort. Vanitas pulled out with a squelch. Ventus felt his hands being freed. 

“I’m going to remove your gag now. You better stay quite. I’m sure you don’t want the others to know what you just did.” The gag dissipated, and he breathed in large gulps of air. He felt the stranger removing himself from the bed and turned as if to leave. 

“Wait!” Ventus called a little too loudly. “Sorry, but um, who are you?”

“You don’t need to know.” Vanitas fashioned his clothes again and waved his hand creating a tunnel of darkness. Ventus’ eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness of the room and could just make it out. 

“Will I see you again?” He realized how pleading the statement sounded after he’d already said it. ‘Damn, I didn’t want him to know how badly I want this to happen again. I’m awful.’ 

“You can count on it.” Vanitas sneered before stepping into the darkness disappearing.   
Ventus lied alone in the aftermath. He was still confused by what had happened, but he was content. He knew it was crazy, but he couldn’t wait to see this stranger again.


	4. Mask

Ventus awoke the next morning stiff. The stranger hadn’t been exaggerating; he really would have trouble walking today. He struggled out of bed and managed his way into the bathroom. After relieving himself he carefully climbed into the shower. Deeming it safer to sit than to stand he allowed the water to fall down upon him from the floor. He scrubbed at the residue of blood and cum from his skin. Red gashes remained from where stranger’s nails had touched his thighs which slightly troubled him. Was he a masochist? Shaking the thought out of his head he turned the water off and finished preparing for breakfast. 

When he entered the dining hall Aqua and Terra were quieter than usual. He worried that maybe his activities had been discovered, but then he remembered that today was the day Master Eraqus was going to test Terra and Aqua to see if they were ready for the Mark of Mastery exam. 

“Cheer up, Terra. I know you can make it.”

“Thanks, Ven. I’ll try my best.” Aqua smiled and they all began eating. The day went as usual, and both Terra and Aqua managed to win the Master’s approval. Ventus was happy to be with his friends, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the stranger.

It wasn’t until the night before the Mark of Mastery exam that the stranger visited again. He had just lain down and was about to turn the light out. He saw a rippling of energy at the foot of the bed before a black clothed leg emerged. 

“Hello there, Ventus,” He hissed. “Did you miss me?” Ventus stared in astonishment. After a few days he had wondered if he had imagined this stranger. The gashes were still faintly visible, but he could have easily done it to himself while sleeping? He allowed a half smile to form on his face. 

“Can I see your face?” he asked. Vanitas was taken aback. Why was he so calm? He should be scared of him. He should be torn up about what had been done to him now that the buzz had worn off. Instead he stared at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Alright, I guess you can. Tomorrow it won’t matter anyway.” 

“What happens tomorrow? Does it have something to do with the Mark of Mastery exam?”

“You’ll find out. Anyway, I didn’t come here to talk, and I think you know that.” 

‘That was fast.’ Ventus thought. ‘K then, right to it I guess.’ “Can I not be tied up and gagged this time?” 

“Someone’s demanding today isn’t he? Fine. But as long as you’re so eager, why don’t we change things up a bit?” Ventus gulped down his nervousness. 

“Alright,” he said timidly. Vanitas ordered him off of the bed and then sat himself down in his place. He willed the dark clothing away leaving himself bare. Ventus had been able to make out his skin in the darkness before, but not in as great detail as he could now. He longed to touch those lean muscles. His eyes traveled over the six-pack downward. His penis rested limply against his stomach. 

“If you use your mouth I’ll let you see my face.” He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about giving this boy a blowjob, but he was oddly aroused by the idea. Very slowly he leaned in to touch it. “Wait. Remove you clothes first.” Obediently Ven peeled off his white t-shirt and blue boxers. He could feel the boy’s gaze taking him in. Resuming his previous actions he settled himself upon his knees and reached out his hand. He took the shaft in his right hand stroking it tentatively. It felt oddly similar to his own. As he stroked the length he could feel it gradually hardening. 

“You know it’s not delicate right? Shit, haven’t you done this to yourself?” Ven blushed. He had no memories of his previous life and had not been inclined to do so since his awakening. He tightened his grasp stroking the entire shaft a few more times. He then rubbed upon the head brushing against the slit. Very slowly he brought his face down to the organ. His tongue darted out to swipe along the shaft. It felt strange but not bad. He placed little kisses along it. Flattening his tongue he licked the underside of the head before swiping along the slit. He rolled downward hitting the frenulum. He flicked his tongue against it while bring his hand to cup at Vanitas’ balls. 

As he tasted the flesh he was amazed at the taste. It wasn’t salty or sweaty as he had expected. It had a unique taste he couldn’t put his finger on. ‘Do all penises taste like this?’ He wondered. He could feel Vanitas’ flesh quiver from his menstruations. With new enthusiasm, he brought the tip into his mouth. His lips encircled it slowly taking it deeper. It was a bit too large for comfort, completely filling his mouth. He pulled his head back releasing most of it before bobbing back down but not as far this time. Ven removed his lips entirely causing Vanitas to sound in protest. It was cut off quickly, however, when Ven took his right ball into his mouth surely. Massaging the other ball in his hand he tugged gently on the flesh with his lips. His tongue rolled around it. Vanitas’ entire frame twitched. Shortly Ven returned to the head taking it in again. He began to run out of saliva and handed the shaft with his hand for a few minutes. He then decided to try his best at going head on. It was a sorry excuse of deep throating up Vanitas finished anyway. 

“Well that sure was interesting.” Vanitas spoke as he regained his breath. 

“Now show me your face.” Ven said with false confidence. Shrugging Vanitas willed the mask to dissipate. Ven took the sight of him in awe. “Beautiful.” He hadn’t meant to say it aloud and blushed afterward. “Um, I mean...never mind.” He lowered his head in embarrassment. 

“So you like what you see? Enough to continue? Not that it matters to me, I shall be taking you regardless.” Ven wasn’t sure how to feel about that last part, so he simply nodded before climbing onto the bed next to Vanitas. 

“This is actually pretty convenient. Now I can use my mouth freely.” Vanitas reached out ghosting over Ven at first. Ven shivered from the brushing sensations. Vanitas hardened his touches grabbing ahold roughly of his sides. Leaning down he sunk his teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He could feel the skin breaking and blood filling his mouth. He licked his lips pleased. He sucked on one nipple while twisting the other almost unbearably hard.   
He raked his fingernails over his bare stomach then positioned himself at his tight hole before thrusting in roughly. Vanitas was pleased by the painful moans coming from him. Yes. This was what he wanted. He wanted to carve his pain into this body, this soul. He had been surprised by how easily it had been to taint this pure soul. He could sense the pollution slowly spreading throughout Ventus. ‘He is becoming more like me. Soon he will be entirely mine.’ A fleeting affection overcame him. This other half of himself was vital to his very existence. 

As he was pounded into Ventus felt a flood of emotions seep into him. ‘Where is this coming from?’ He could feel so many negative emotions, anger, sadness, hate. But he could also feel a burning desire, and dare he think preciousness? He wanted to believe that this stranger thought of him as precious. He made eye contact and was trapped within those orbs. ‘He hates me but also treasures me?’ From nowhere tears began to flow down his face. He couldn’t understand what was going on, but it felt bittersweet. Without thought he reached up wrapping his arms securely around his shoulders. He pulled him down into a kiss.   
Vanitas was beyond shock. He had not planned on kissing his other self. He was also surprised to have seen the tears, not of pain but what seemed to be compassion. The kiss was pleasant, soft and warm. It stood out blatantly from his ruthless thrusting. He didn’t allow it for long, instead taking charge of the kiss by assaulting Ven’s tongue. He even bit down on the slippery organ for effect. Ven moaned longingly into the kiss. The two rocked as they broke apart for air. Ven’s arm remained locked around him almost lovingly. It filled Vanitas with a mixture of resentment and comfort. Easing into a steady rhythm he pounded relentlessly. Finally they both spilled, and he crashed down unceremoniously atop Ven. Ven stared down at the sleeping form in satisfaction. “I want to help you,” he said in earnest before falling asleep himself while stroking the boy’s hair.


	5. Departure

Ventus was not surprised to find his bed empty in the morning. Sighing he got ready for the day and hurried down for breakfast. Aqua was just as nervous as Terra had been the last time. 

“Relax you guys. I’m sure you will both make it. Really, I have faith in you.” He gave them both a steady smile. Aqua returned the gesture, but Terra still seemed nervous. After breakfast they all reported to the grand hall. 

Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort were seated on a raised platform. Ven stayed over to the side while Terra and Aqua approached the platform. Ven looked over to see Xehanort staring at him. ”Huh?” He looked down feeling insecure. Did the master think that he was not worthy to witness the exam? When Eraqus advanced he straightened his posture. Eraqus gave a speech about how the exam worked and asked Terra and Aqua if they were ready. After they both agreed, Eraqus created orbs of light for them to battle. However, moments later darkness surrounded each orb causing them to act more violently. One neared Ven. He slashed it quickly with his keyblade. The two candidates had stopped fighting to glance in his direction. 

“Don’t worry about me. You two focus on the exam.” 

“But, Ven, you are in danger here. Go wait in your room,” Aqua called in a motherly tone. 

“No way. I’ve been looking forward to this, seeing you two become masters. I’m not gonna miss it now,” he replied determined. 

“He can take care of himself. He’s been out there training just as hard as us,” Terra reassured. 

“Yeah,” Ven agree feeling a bit of pride. 

“Stay sharp, Ven,” Aqua warned. The trio circled the hall slashing orbs as they went. Finally with the room cleared, Eraqus demanded that Terra and Aqua battle each other. Ven was amazed to watch their fluid movements. They both seemed so graceful and so much more skilled than him. His earlier pride had flown out the window. When the two were finished, Eraqus announced that only Aqua had gained the title of master. 

“Hey,” Aqua tried to console Terra. 

“Terra, I’m sorry,” Ven said sadly. 

“The darkness, where did it come from?” Terra seemed lost in his own world. Ven couldn’t help but think of the stranger at this. The stranger wielded darkness. He came and went through portals of darkness and he treated him roughly in a way no creature of the light could (or at least he hoped). But he knew there was more to this stranger. He had seen something within those eyes, felt something in his embrace, that could not be denied. “Is darkness really as bad as Master Eraqus thinks it is?” 

“Sorry. I need some time alone.” Terra walked away. Ven wished he could tell Terra that darkness was not all bad, but he just couldn’t. They would both flip if they found out  
about his secret visitor. He was forced to watch as he friend walked away in shame. 

Vanitas leaned against the wall holding his helmet.

“What do you make of Ventus?” Xehanort asked. 

“He’s ain’t gonna cut it. Someone’s gotta break that loser in.” Vanitas had been a bit surprised by Ventus fighting at all, but he was still lousy in his book. 

“Not here you won’t. I have to keep up appearances.” As if thanks to the reminder of secrecy, Vanitas replaced his helmet. “I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home.”

Ventus lied upon his bed swinging around his wooden keyblade. The bells chimed breaking him away from his actions. He jumped up rushing to the door. 

“Better hurry, Ventus,” Vanitas advised leaning against a desk. 

“Huh? What are you doing here during the day?” Ven was taken aback. Not once had the stranger appeared while the sun was up. Besides that he had also entered through the doorway. 

Vanitas ignored the question. “Or you’re never see Terra again.” 

“What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want.” Ven answered defiantly. No one was allowed to bad move his friends. 

“Like now? He’s leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up he’ll be a different person.”

“Look whoever you are. You don’t know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?” Ventus took a battle stance. Maybe the stranger wasn’t as good a person as he had hoped. 

Vanitas walked across the room so that he was facing away from Ventus. “Ah, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You’ll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself.” Turning back toward him he said, “Come on. What possibly could you know when you are stuck here, looking at nothing but what’s in your tiny world?”

“I’ve had enough of this! Who the hell are you? What right do you, a stranger, have to tell me how to live? Why are you doing all of this anyway? Why me? Are you just some horny bastard who picked me at random?”

“It’s not important who I am or why.”

“Like hell it isn’t! I demand you tell me your name! I deserve at least that much!”

“Fine, but don’t blame me when you miss Terra leaving.” He sneered. “The name’s Vanitas. I chose you because my biggest wish in the world is to see you suffer. There’s nothing else to it.”

“Sure there’s not,” Ven huffed. He could tell there was more beneath those glowing eyes. He didn’t know how he knew, he just did.

“Believe what you want. It won’t change anything.” With that he knocked the boy back against the wall quickly pushing his body against his. He took his mouth roughly. Heated muffles escaped their lips. Ven’s mind blurred. He nearly forgot about Terra, reaching up into Vanitas’ dark hair. Feeling the silken strands between his fingers he closed his eyes. A bell chimed in the distance bringing him back to reality. ‘Terra!’ He pushed Vanitas off of him. Without looking back he rushed from the room. ‘Stupid. Stupid,’ he scolded himself as he ran through the winding halls. He exited the building just in time to see Terra equipping his armor. 

“Terra!” he yelled almost falling face first onto the pavement. 

“Hmm?” Terra mumbled turning around. 

“I…I.” 

“It’s okay,” Terra said mussing Ven’s hair. He smiled kindly at him before walking away and summoning his airship. 

“Whoa,” Ven said looking at it. He sighed as Terra zoomed away. Summoning his own armor and airship he flew up ready for his first adventure.

“Wait Ven!” yelled Aqua as she came running out of the estate, but it was too late.


	6. Thoughts

Vanitas tossed upon the bed for the umpteenth time. ‘Damn it!’ He was so bored. There was nothing to do here. Xehanort was no real company. He only cared about his own plans and was often gone visiting Eraqus. When he did talk with him it was mostly to spew confusingly on about darkness and light. Vanitas had no need to hear more about the darkness and light. That topic already consumed him to the point of nausea. He needed something to take his mind off of these maddening things. The unversed that crawled upon the property did not help in the least. Every time his eyes took in their vile forms he was filled with such self-revulsion that he longed to puncture his own being, squeeze his own life out of existence, so that at least then his misery and self-hatred could end. 

For a short while he had been filled with a sense of optimism that he would become one with his lost light upon the completion of Xehanort’s plan, however after witnessing Ventus’ sorry excuse for a fight, he had lost almost all of it. The chance of their powers clashing was slim at best. But perhaps if he trained the boy himself… His mind wandered at this as he thought about training the boy in other ways. Their heated exchanges had granted him a small respite. They had given him a breather from his never-ending self-loathing. He had been able to direct these emotions on another, on his other half; The half which abandoned him but then seemed so willing to bring him back in. That upset him the most, the fact that this part that left him alone in darkness welcomed him with open arms, held him softly in an embrace. How dare it treat him as something valuable, something with purpose? If he was really worth such kindness why was he abandoned in the first place?

“Damn it!” he yelled, power surging around him causing unversed to appear. Breathing heavily he tried to compose himself. He could remember the feel of that skin beneath him, the feeling of soft light surrounding him, the pleasure from causing pain. But he knew that in reality he had been soothed more than he was shaking the boy beneath him. As pitiful as it was he wanted nothing at this moment more than to be in that embrace once again. He wanted to bury his face deep into the crook of his neck and allow those arms to encircle him in light touches. Making up his mind, he decided that he needed to escape this place before he really did bring about his own demise. 

He had to find Terra. He knew it was silly to go on a quest looking for his friend who had promised to return shortly. He trusted Terra. He would definitely return. However, he couldn’t shack the feeling that if he didn’t find him he would be lost forever. He needed to tell him that his darkness was not evil. It was a part of who he is and he shouldn’t resist it to the point of desperation. It did not matter if Eraqus believed this or not, Ven knew it was true. He didn’t know how he would explain his revelation to Terra without explaining about Vanitas, but he just had to try. If it came down to protecting his own pride or his friendship, he would choice his friendship. The Master, Terra, and Aqua were as close to a family as he had and it was the most important thing to him. His mind fleeted to Vanitas. What was he to him? He had thought that maybe, somehow, their relationship was moving somewhere, to something. Now he was unsure of what to even feel. He boy had only been treating him as a toy, had he not? Still, he could not come to despise him for these actions. Even if the actions had been selfish they had still connected them in a way new to Ven. He wanted to believe that there was more buried beneath that rough exterior. 

Ven entered the Dwarf Woodlands and noticed a group of tiny men marching with pickaxes. Intrigued he followed the little men into a mining shaft. “I’m looking for my friend Terra? Have you seen him?” 

“Sounds like a tall tale to me? You’re just a thief here to steal our diamonds!” A grumpy looking dwarf grumbled. 

“I’m not a thief. I just want to find my friend. But if you want me to leave, I’ll leave. Could you tell me where I can find some other people?”

“There’s a castle beyond the forest” said another dwarf with a short white beard. 

“Thanks.” Taking his leave he continued through the forest until he heard a shrill cry. Following the sound he came across a dainty looking woman crying on the ground. 

“Would you know of a place where I could sleep for the night? I have nowhere to go.” 

“I saw a house right up ahead. I’ll take you there. I’m Ventus, Ven for short.”

“Thank you, Ven. My name’s Snow White.” She smiled softly. The two walked to the house. Ven left her to tend to the house while he checked the surrounding area for any food. When he returned Snow White was telling the group of dwarfs about what had happened to her earlier that day. 

“While I was picking flowers in the wood there was a stranger there and he had a sword, but it was like a key and then these monsters came and-” 

“A sword like a key? Terra!”

“You mean this stranger saw ya and sent his evil hoard of demons after ya?” The same dwarf who had offered directions previously spoke. 

“Terra would never do that!” Ven fled from the room in search of his friend. While wandering he came across an old woman dressed in black carrying a basket of apples. 

“Haven’t I seen a sword like that before?” she mused. 

“Terra has one. You know Terra?” 

“Oh, yes. That ruffian pointed it at me asking about some Xehanort. My poor heart nearly stopped.” 

“That doesn’t sound like him at all. Do you know where he is?”

“I certainly do not.” The old woman turned and left. ‘Terra what did you do?’


	7. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Rape

His adventures continued in the same fashion. He would go to a world only to discover that Terra had helped the darkness. His supposed capture of Aroura’s heart was the final straw to set his doubts flowing. ‘Why Terra? Have you already lost yourself?’ 

There in front of Maleficent in the Enchanted Dominion, Aqua found him. She reassured him that Terra would never do such things, but he knew in his heart that he had. He wanted to have the blind trust that Aqua did, but if Terra had done these things, someone needed to set him straight. Terra wasn’t bad, he was just lost. He needed guidance back to the light, or at least a middle ground. She tried to bring Ventus back home, but Terra needed him. 

“Sorry, Aqua, but I can’t go with you. It’s just, I have to find him before it’s too late.” ‘Terra where are you?’ 

Ventus entered the Lanes Between. Where should he go? There were so many worlds to search and he had this overwhelming sense of haste. He closed his eyes, turned himself blindly, and then opened his eyes. They first landed on a bluish-green planet. ‘Might as well check there.’ Travel between worlds was usually quiet, but a whooshing sound accompanied this particular trip. Vanitas zoomed passed him. 

“Him again?” Despite his urgency, Ventus could not help following the man. He told himself that it was entirely so that he could ask what the stranger knew about Terra. It had nothing to do with him wanting to see him. 

He was led to a desolate, rocky expanse. He had no memories of the place, but he was struck by a feeling of déjà vu. He tended not to worry about his forgotten past, but could this place be connected?

“Where’s he hiding?” He glanced around before sensing eyes behind him. “Huh? Alright, what did you mean about Terra being a different person?”

Vanitas paced towards him. “Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard” Ven waved his arm with emotion. ‘I can still help Terra!’

“Stupid or true?” Vanitas extended his arm summoning his keyblade. 

“A keyblade?” ‘How is this possible? I thought only Eraqus’ students could wield keyblades.’ Regardless, he understood what this meant. “Geh.” He prepared himself for the ensuing fight. 

“Good, let’s see what you’re made of.” 

Ventus stood in a guarded position. He didn’t want to be the one to strike first. He had no reason to feel attached to this boy, but he did. Vanitas aimed a fireball towards him. Ven somersaulted out of the way before shooting his own firaga blasts. Vanitas cartwheeled away. Ventus moved in striking with his keyblade. Vanitas teleported behind him, striking down on him. Darkness radiated out from the blade. 

Ventus winced in pain and rushed further away. He spun around searching for his opponents position. When he spotted him he charged, swinging his keyblade in fast succession. But the air simply rippled and cleared. ‘But he was just here.’ 

He felt a blow from behind strike him in the back. He fell to the ground with a thud. 

“Pathetic. You’re not even worth my time.”

“Uh! Damn it! Don’t look down on me!” Ventus pushed himself up swinging. He hit, but Vanitas barely flinched.

“Is that all you got?” Ven focused on his keyblade. “Fever Rave.” Five beams of light shot from his keyblade towards Vanitas. The boy was knocked back. 

“That’s more like it, but I’m growing tired of this.” Blasts of dark lightning cascaded on Ventus causing him to crash into the ground. 

“Ah! Geh.” He tried to push himself back up but lacked the stamina. 

Vanitas sauntered forward. “That really all you got? Man you are worthless.” He straddled his back, pinning him to the ground. He willed his mask away and leaned into Ven’s ear. “I wonder, can you make this trip worth my while?” 

“Wait, what?” Ven’s head began to swim. They were just fighting weren’t they? And now he wanted to do…that? 

Vanitas’ hand traveled down the opening at the neck of his shirt finding his nipple. He pinched it tightly and nipped lightly at his ear. 

“Let’s get this shirt off.” Vanitas cut through the fabric with darkness. 

“What! You cut my shirt?” Without answering Vanitas cut through his pants as well. 

“How am I gonna leave here without my clothes?”

“Not my problem. Besides you won’t be leaving.” With that Vanitas bit down hard into his ear. Ventus cried out in pain. 

“Oh, that’s nice. I quite enjoy hearing your agony.” He fashioned a thin needle out of darkness which he used to cut into his back. He wrote the kanji for hate and loathing before drawing random designs. Ringlets of blood oozed from each indent. 

“Red’s a nice color on you.” He leaned down and lapped up the trails of blood. Moving further he circled the outline of his ass cheeks with his nose.   
Spreading Ven’s legs he smirked. “Now for the main dish.” He dissolved his suit and took hold of his cock. He pumped it a few times till it was fully hard. After positioning it at Ven’s hole he held his shoulders down as he thrust in cruelly. It had been over a week since they had last done this. Ven’s insides screamed out. Worse, he didn’t give him any time to adjust before starting a disjointed rhythm. 

Vanitas basked in the pain that sizzled through their bond. His own troubled heart eased a bit with each impairment. Every cry filled him with a sense of accomplishment.   
‘Feel my pain. Feel it and always remember.’ He pushed as much weight as he could onto Ven, grinding him into the gravel below. 

Ven’s body ached with each thrust. Tears welled in his eyes. He had thought…He had thought…What had he thought exactly? That this stranger somehow cared for him? What had made him think that? He had been stupid. Sure he had thought he’d seen something within those pooling eyes, but that was no proof. This stranger had only been out to abuse him from the beginning. And now what would become of him? Was he doomed to be his boy’s sex slave forever? Or did he mean to kill him?   
Vanitas came shuddering, his hand wrapped around Ven’s cock blocking his release. Vanitas removed himself. 

“I’d be going against the Master’s orders, but so what? As far as I’m concerned you’re job here is done.” He raised his keyblade towards the heavens and shot a giant blue energy blast. It landed into a sea of flames where Ven had been lying.


	8. Trust

In that moment the portion of his life that he remembered flashed before his eyes. So many mistakes had led him there. He should have screamed that first night, or told about the incident that morning. He should have fought back the second time. He should have stopped Terra before he left. He should have returned home with Aqua, at least then he would have continued living. He should have never followed this man to this world. Now he would die alone, save for his attacker, in this world devoid of all life and beauty. Tears slid from his clouded lids over his naivety. 

He wondered how it had gotten to this point. At first it had been curiosity and a longing for contact. Without memories he knew little about the ways of the world and had rejoiced in experiencing this new aspect of it. After the second time the desire had possessed him. He would often find his mind drifting to his ‘stalker.’ What would their next exchange be? How would the sensations differ? He had been lost to his hormone-ridden body. 

Alas, hadn’t he known he was burying himself in a hole he would eventually drown in? Not once had the stranger treated him kindly. Not once did he utter a gentle word. Each exchange left him with lingering pain and bruises. But those eyes. Once he’d seen those haunting eyes and gazed upon that otherworldly face he had felt bound to him. From the beginning he had felt a connection, but it grew stronger when there was a face to place with it.

He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. He heard the blast of energy land but never felt the blow. 

“Don’t worry. You’re safe.” A silvery voice rang out. Ven found himself in the arms of a friendly looking mouse. There was a gigantic scorch mark on the ground two feet away. The mouse must have saved him. 

“Healing.” The mouse lifted his keyblade in order to perform the spell upon him. He felt his outward flesh mend yet his damaged interior remained unalleviated.   
Vanitas may have tormented his flesh, and left him barred to the world, but worse by far was what he had done to his innocence. Would he be able to trust again? Could he even trust Terra? Trust aside, he had no choice but to rely on this new stranger. 

“Tell me where you got that. Keyblades are not things you use just to bully someone around,” the mouse lectured. “Here I’ll show ya.”

“We both will,” Ventus equipped his armor nodding at the mouse in agreement. Ventus and the mouse ran in separate directions, shooting fire blasts from both sides. Ven closed in slashing upwards at his opponent. Vanitas spun himself, feeling the blow only lightly. He shot a cord of darkness out to bind Ventus, but Ventus lifted his keyblade in time to block it. Vanitas cut downward while the mouse jumped toward Vanitas’ back. The boy of darkness teleported behind the newcomer striking him onto the ground. 

“No you don’t,” Ven shouted. He cast curaga on the stranger quickly and charged at Vanitas. The two barreled away flipping and summersaulting away. The mouse rose and shot Heal at Vanitas. The mouse motioned for Ven to come join him once Vanitas fell to the ground. 

“Together,” he commanded.

“Right,” Ven said. Their Zero Gravity and Holy attacks blended together into a blinding projectile of light which landed on the darkness user. He fell to the ground yet again. Just when the duo thought he was beaten for good, he did a flip landing squarely on his feet. The newly-formed team tensed ready for more. 

“You win.” Vanitas created a dark portal behind himself. “Consider yourself on probation.” With that he disappeared from sight. 

“Probation? For what? He’s the one who came to me in the first place.” Ven removed his helmet turning toward the mouse. “Thanks for before. I owe ya. The name’s Ventus. What’s yours?”

“I’m Mickey. That sure was a mean one. The way he treated you was despicable.” Ven leaned down to meet the eyes of his new friend.

“Thank you so much. I had no idea what I was going to do about that. I see you’ve got a keyblade.” 

“Yep. I’ve been training under the Great Yen Sid.” Mikey willed his blade to fade. “He found out the worlds are in trouble, and I sorta took off without tellin’ him.” 

“Well, that makes both of us.” Ven touched his chest lightly. “I ran off too.” 

“All I have to do is think it and this star shard will take me anywhere I wanna go.” Mickey held the shard out for Ven to examine. It looked like blue glass shaped like a star. 

“Heh, at least I thought it would. I haven’t quite got the fine points down, like when or where. It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn’t have met you if it wouldn’t have brought me here.” 

Mickey smiled cheerfully causing Ven to laugh. He felt better. Vanitas may be a jerk but there were still nice people (err beings?). He could feel bad for himself after he saved Terra. 

“You know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts working because it’s reacting to something.” Ironically, the star shard reacted just then in a burst of blinding green light.


	9. Lost

Gone were the rocky terrain, the silky-furred creature, and the crystalline sky with tufts of silver clouds. He found himself within the stars of the Lanes Between. Standing upon his glider he wondered what had happened. He remembered an overwhelming green glare and a swooshing sensation. Hadn’t Mickey mentioned that the star shard transported him unexpectedly? 

With nothing else to go on, he took in his new surroundings. A new world floated near him. A grand castle could be seen upon its surface. _Maybe Terra is here._  
Radiant Garden was a peaceful world. It filled him with a calm that he hadn’t felt since Terra’s departure. He was within a luscious garden square. A duck with a cane was pacing nearby. Something caught in the corner of his eye, causing him to spin around. A mouse, looking much like Mickey, was retreating. “Mickey?” Ven questioned aloud.   
He chased after the mouse until he ran into an unversed. The inner calm he had felt dropped away as if a switch had been flipped. He channeled all of his hurt emotions into his keyblade as he attacked. “Look out!” he called to the duck. The unversed swerved away traveling deeper into the town. Ven started to follow, but the duck called out for him to stop. Ven’s anger and sadness stirred him to continue after the creature, but his good nature forced him to stop. 

As a reward for saving him the duck gave him three passes for Disney Town. Looking down at the two extra passes he remembered Terra and Aqua. Before all this had happened the three of them could have enjoyed a wonderful day together at an amusement park. Could they ever be that close again? With that thought, and a quick thank you called, he shot off toward the unversed, ready to release all his pent up emotions. 

Then, as if the heavens had heard his thoughts, there his two friends were, and just as shocked as he was. Without time for a proper reunion, the three called their keyblades and struck at their opponent. Together they made short work of the unversed. It may have been large, but their teamwork was that much stronger.   
As the three stared at each other in triumph, Ven longed to just forget their immediate troubles. “I got you these tickets.” 

“For what?” Terra asked. 

“Lifetime passes to Disneytown. He said to take two grown-ups,” Ven said while making a half-hearted scowl. As much as he would love a trip together, he didn't like being looked down upon for his age. 

“You mean us?” Aqua said turning to Terra and laughing. Ven joined in on the laughter and felt his earlier calm returning. These were his friends. He was safe here and at peace. But all too quickly their mood shifted back to the present. 

“Listen Ven, we need to get you home,” Aqua chided. 

“Don’t worry, the boy in the mask won’t be bothering us again.” Or, at least he hoped not. 

“You saw the boy in the mask?” Terra grabbed his shoulder roughly. Ven wondered if now was the time to tell them everything, but the look in Terra’s eyes scared him. 

“Y-yes,” was all he said. 

“Vanitas. Ven, you let Aqua take you home.”

“No way, I wanna go with you guys.” 

“You can’t. We have a difficult task ahead of us. I don’t want you to get hurt.” At this Ven shivered remembering the pain that Vanitas had inflicted upon him. Maybe Terra was right. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this, but he didn’t want to be separated again. He just couldn’t bare being alone right now. 

“And what is this dangerous task, Terra?” Aqua asked. “It doesn’t sound like what the master told you to do.”

“It might be a different route, but I’m fighting the darkness.”

“I’m not so sure. I’ve been to the same worlds as you and I’ve seen what you’ve done. You shouldn’t put yourself so close to the darkness.” Ven’s mind churned. Hadn’t he also put himself close to the darkness? Wasn’t he still letting Vanitas’ darkness have power over him? He felt for Terra. He knew in his heart that no matter what Terra did he was trying to do good in his own way. 

“Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never-“

“You mean you’ve been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The master’s orders.”

“He was only-“ She turned her head away in what looked like shame. 

“Aqua,” Ven hung his own head feeling lost. They were all so very lost and he didn’t know what to do about it. They wouldn’t let him help. 

“I get it.” Terra turned to leave. Ven reached out to stop him, but Terra yelled for him to stay away. “I’m on my own now. Alright?” 

“I’ll give him some time to cool off, but then I’m going after him. You head home.”

“But, Aqua, I want to go with you.” 

“No, Ven. Do as I say, and go home.”

“Why won’t you let me?” 

“Cause I don’t want to put you in harm’s way. You understand?” He wanted to laugh. Danger was everywhere. Though he doubted it would happen any time soon, Vanitas could come for him at any moment. He would probably be safer with her. Wasn’t there anything he could do to fix this broken situation?


	10. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this I had no intention of adding any humor, yet when I was trying to figure out how Ven would find Vanitas humor came to mind. Hopefully you don’t mind a spice of humor.

After Aqua had left him Ven decided that if they would not let him help them out, then he would work on fixing the problem that he could. He needed to see Vanitas again. He knew that it was safer to just leave him be, but he still wanted to try and find the goodness deep within his eyes. Besides who knows who else might get hurt if he didn’t do anything. The problem was that Ventus had no idea how to find Vanitas. It had always been Vanitas coming to him, not the other way around. 

He checked some places blindly since he had no real info to go on. What did he even know about the guy besides the fact that he wielded darkness and liked kinky sex? It wasn’t like Ven knew the location of any brothels. He returned to the worlds he had previously visited and asked if anyone had seen him. Of course no one had. 

Then a thought struck him. The guy was a fighter, so maybe he would be honing his skills at the Coliseum. Ven signed up and set about battling. The battles began easy enough, shooting barrels within a certain amount of time, killing some enlarged flies. Then things picked up with handfuls of unversed and heartless at once. Finally, he made his way to the semi-finals. Contestants had to wait behind the scenes while the rest of the contestants were weeded out. There was only one other contestant already chosen. The boy had black hair and a friendly face. 

“Hey there,” he called waving Ven over. “So you made it too? You must have some nice moves. I’m Zack by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. You can call me Ven. You haven’t seen a boy about our age wearing a black and red body suit and a helmet have you?”

“Can’t say I have. I don’t mean to pry but why are you looking for this guy? Is he a friend of yours?”

“Not even close.”

“Woah, you guys aren’t, well you know.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you dating this guy?”

“No!” Ven cried automatically. Where had he gotten that idea? 

“Hmm…” Zack scrutinized him. “I can see why you’d be taken, you’re a pretty nice catch.”

“Wait, what? What are you talking about.” Ven blushed. “I am a guy you know.”

“I know. So.” Zack gave him a blank stare as if he were an idiot. 

“Anyway, we aren’t dating.”

“So you are single then?”

“Um…” 

“Wanna date me then?”

“What?”

“Do you wanna date me?”

“We just met, so no.”

“Aw, come on. You know I’m strong,” here he stood flaunting his muscles, “since I made it here and you obviously thought I was worthwhile since you decided to talk to me.”

“How could I have refused with you calling me over so enthusiastically?” They both laughed. 

“You’re not have bad Ven. Too bad we will probably have to fight in the finals.” 

“Yeah.” 

It turned out that only one more finalist was chosen. Zack was called to fight him and won easily. It was down to just the two of them. Ven was disappointed that he hadn’t found Vanitas, but his pride wouldn’t let him drop from the tournament. They entered the ring shaking hands before taking battle stances. The alarm sounded and they dashed at each other. Sword and keyblade hit repeatedly in a stronghold. Jumping to the side Ventus shot a firaga knocking Zack out of his guarded stance. While he was still shaken Ven performed a cyclone attacked striking him with fast slashes. Zack was harmed, but he still retaliated. Ven barley dodged a strike to his cheek. Yet again their blades clashed shaking from the impact. They called each other’s names focusing all their energy into pushing forward. After what felt like forever, Zack was pushed back. Noticing, Ven took the advantage pushing his keyblade at an angle resulting in Zack’s sword falling from his grip.

“Got cha,” he said smiling.

“Well that’s life.” Zack shrugged. “You did good. My previous offer is still on the table.”

Ven took note of the glim in his eye. He was amazed at how fast they had become friends. “You wanna know a secret? Me and that guy aren’t dating…yet.”

“That hurts. You would pick him over me?” They both laughed. “Well, Ven, I’ll see ya.”

“Yeah see ya.” 

That had been a nice adventure, but it had not brought him anywhere closer to his goals. Out of options Ven resorted to heading back to the Keyblade Graveyard. The place unnerved him since it had almost been his graveyard. Regardless, he figured that it was as likely a place to find Vanitas as any. Seeing no sign of him Ventus gave up. 

“Where the hell are you Vanitas? Vanitas!” He yelled loudly throwing his arms up in irritation. 

“You called maggot?” came a voice behind him. Ventus signed in relief. Now he just needed to figure out how to handle the situation.


	11. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And you can't stop me from falling apart   
> 'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault”  
> -Open Wounds by Skillet
> 
> I finally tried out rich text and found out that it actually keeps my formatting. Woot!

“You called maggot?” came a voice behind him. Ventus signed in relief. Now he just needed to figure out how to handle the situation.

“Yeah I did,” he admitted turning to face him.

Vanitas eyed him with interest. “And why on earth would you do that? You do remember that I tried to kill you, don’t you? You want me to finish the job?”

“No, of course not. I actually wanted to talk.”

“Huh!” Vanitas’ eyes bugged out in surprise. “You want to _talk_ to me?” He said talk as if it was another word for stupidity.

“I want to get to know you, Vanitas. You said before that your greatest wish was to cause me pain. Why is that? Why me?”

“You wanna play buddy-buddy, do ya? Well, I don’t have any reason to tell you about me. Anything I say would be wasted on you anyway.” Vanitas snickered at the hurt look on Ven’s face. 

“You have to give me something. There must be a reason behind your actions. I just want to understand you.”

“You want to _understand_ me? You want to fucking understand me!” Vanitas pounced at him knocking them both to the ground. “No one can understand what I go through. The pain you feel is nowhere close.”

“So that’s it then.”

“What you muttering about?”

“You do want to be understood don’t you? You think that pain is the only way for me to understand. Well then fine. Do what you want to me, if that will make you happy. Whatever you do I won’t fight back.”

“You really are messed up in the head, you know that? Better not regret this later, cause I won’t hold anything back. Remove that armor.”

Ven had almost forgotten that the armor was his only clothing. He hadn’t dared go home for fear of being trapped there. He did as Vanitas ordered, leaving himself fully nude. Vanitas stared at him taking the time to note every inch of him. He brought his face down sniffing as he went. When he finally settled at his cock, Ven was sure that he was going to suck him. Instead he blew on it teasingly before covering the tip with a cock ring made of darkness. The pressure was tight and unpleasant, but he remained silent.

He took to scraping down the boy’s body with his nails. Gashes formed in pinkish red indentations. Nowhere was spared save his head and neck. Pain sizzled, but surprisingly it wasn’t as bad as Ven would have anticipated. Something really must be wrong with him, because somehow this exchange was turning him on as much as the others had.

Tired of scratching, Vanitas moved to his neck biting into thick flesh. Skin broke and Vanitas lapped it up greedily. It sent a chill down his spine. This was a taste of the light; the light he had lost. Snickering to himself he sucked forcing more blood into his mouth before initiating a kiss. Ven’s own blood seeped into his mouth. Vanitas was disappointed not to see any reaction. Shrugging it off, he crawled over the boy until he was literally sitting upon the boy’s face. He sat there for an extended period pushing down with enough force to cut off his breathing.

Ven tried not to respond, but after a time his body twitched involuntarily calling for help. He grabbed a hold of Vanitas’ leg, silently pleading for air. Sighing, he complied, lifting just enough for oxygen to circulate.

After letting him take some deep breathes, he removed his clothing and pushed his penis into the boy’s mouth. “Suck it hard this time.”

Ven tried to bob his head but found that the hard mass of earth prevented it.

Annoyed, Vanitas set upon moving himself. He pushed in deeply, yet again restricting his oxygen intake.

Ven’s jaw grew sore, but Vanitas just continued. Ven began to wonder if he was prolonging his orgasm on purpose.

Finally, he pulled away moving to his ass instead. Without any warning he shoved his way inside. Ven cried out which pleased Vanitas immensely. He would watch Ven’s painful facial expressions all day if he could. Tears had formed in his eyes and he looked pale. Yet he was still not satisfied. He needed more. He needed to see Ven’s eyes dead and lifeless. He needed to murder that light, no he needed to steal it. He focused on this with each thrust; willing his darkness into Ven and pulling the light out of him. If only it were that easy.

Ven’s cock twitched ruthlessly as it tried to release. Vanitas laughed tickling along it to make it worse. He shot his seed and watched as it began to slide out of the hole. He took some onto his finger and forced it into Ven’s mouth.

Bored he removed the cock ring. “And now I’ll kill you.” He waited for Ven to react. To protest, to fight, to do _something_. But he never did. He just lied there staring. He summoned his keyblade, raised it for attack, waited some more. Ven smiled. He _smiled_.

The keyblade shook before falling from his hand. Vanitas crumpled. He had never planned to break down in front of anyone, but he couldn’t take it anymore. The little brat was so unpredictable. Why wouldn’t he fight him? Why wouldn’t he suffer?

“Vanitas?” he asked hesitantly.

“Leave me alone!” he shouted.

“Can I help?”

“No, just leave!”

“What’s wrong? Come on kill me. Isn’t that what you want?”

“You have no fucking idea what I want!” Vanitas threw his hands up in irritation letting the tears fall.

“I want to help you.”

“Why? Why are you so kind hearted? Why can’t I shake you up? Why are you able to affect me this way.” Ven thought it better than to answer a question he wondered himself.

“Just leave me alone.”

“But-“

“Just leave me alone!” And so he did.   


	12. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But I, I know who you really are  
> You're the one who cries when you're alone  
> But where will you go  
> With no one left to save you from yourself  
> You can't escape”  
> -Where Will You Go by Evanescence

Ventus hadn’t known what to do when he left Vanitas. He had ended up just wandering the landscape idly.  The quiet and bareness of the place left him alone with his thoughts. He finally had proof that there was more to Vanitas than his harsh exterior, but he still didn’t know what it was. What exactly had it been that set him off? He was not enough of a wishful thinker to believe it was regret. No, Vanitas had issues. If only he could learn what they were and help. If he could, then maybe Vanitas would stop doing bad things.

“We meet again, boy,” came a voice behind him.

“Huh?” He turned to see someone approaching. “Master Xehanort.”

Suddenly his head was hit with a blinding pain. He clutched it as his knees gave way. Images of a life he didn’t know flashed through his vision.

Xehanort smiled in triumph. “Ah,yes. So, you’re starting to realize what you lost. Oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find. Now it can all be yours again, if you only reach out and take it.” He brought out his hand and back in as if he were grasping something. In response Ven’s body began to shake. It felt as if the images were ripping through his skull, realigning his brain channels.  

“Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him; pure light against pure darkness to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful X-blade.” Ven threw his head back shouting loudly to the heavens. His brain was surged from information overload. Completely out of energy, he let himself fall face first into the dirt. His eyes took on a lost glisten.

With the little strength he had he muttered, “X-blade.”

“Not the keyblades you and I carry.” Xehanort extended his hand out with the palm facing up. A large shining X appeared. “X, a most ancient letter. Some say Kye, but the meaning is the same. Death, a letter that spells endings.” Then Xehanort created a hole of darkness within the sky. Swirling purple energy beckoned for permission to reek havoc. 

“And I have the power to make it?”

“Correct. Eraqus knows it to. He knows exactly what you are. Haven’t you ever wondered? Why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to grow stronger? Eraqus was frightened of you. If you were to learn the truth, realize what you are…He never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?” Xehanort gave the signal allowing the purple lightning to strike beside Ven’s head.

“Yeah,” Ven said. It was as if the lightning had cleared his head, reenergizing it. It made sense now. Eraqus had been holding him back, just as Aqua was trying to do now. “He never let me see other worlds. No matter how much I asked.”

“Go,” Xehanort ordered blasting air at him causing a dust storm. Ven struggled to stand his ground. “You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose.”

“Ah!” Before Ven knew what was happening he was swept off his feet and thrown into the Lanes Between. There he pondered his short life. He had felt accepted, yet he had always been held back more than the others. While Terra and Aqua had been allowed to roam freely, he had been held captured. ‘What am I? What has the Master been keeping from me all this time?’ He needed to talk to Eraqus. He had to.

 

When he approached the estate he felt the full weight of his current situation. Things had been much simpler before he had met Vanitas. He had had an imaginary perfect life. He had had friends, a caring teacher, and home. After facing Eraqus would he ever be able to go back? But he knew that he had already learned too much. Things could never go back to the way they had been. Terra was lost, Aqua was controlling, Eraqus was a liar, and he had experienced too many things. He was no longer that innocent, naïve child. From what he could tell they had all been touched by the darkness. Even though he wanted the darkness to not be as bad as they all thought, it hadn’t done them any favors.

Sighing, he gave in to what he had to do. As if fate had called him, Eraqus exited the estate meeting him out on the grounds.

“Ventus? You’re alone?” he asked in surprise. “I thought Aqua would-“ Cutting himself off, Eraqus took Ven by his shoulders. “Well what matters is that you’re home. You don’t belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-“

“In your prison?”

Eraqus’ face showed hurt confusion. “What?” He slowly released Ven’s shoulders.

“That’s your excuse for keeping me here imprisoned isn’t it?” Ven balled his fists in anger.

“What did you hear?” The master asked straightening himself so that he towered over the boy.

“That I’m supposed to be some sort of weapon. Some kind of X-blade.” The boy struck out with his arm releasing his pent up frustration.

“I knew it. Xehanort.” He stroked his scarred face as if remembering a day gone by. “He could never let it go. I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn’t do it. But I will not fail again.”  He summoned his keyblade ready to strike.

“Master. What are you-” Ven backed away. He had not thought that this would turn into a fight. The worst he had feared was being locked away again. This was far worse. How could he fight his Master? Yes he had lied to him. Yes he had imprisoned him. But he had still been the closest thing to a father he had.

 “The X-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear, and I am left with no choice. Forgive me, but you must exist no more.” The strike came, and Ven refused to move. Perhaps his death really would be the best for everyone. The world would be safe from this X-blade, and Vanitas wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore. He shut his eyes waiting for the blast and heard an all-too familiar voice call his name.

“What?” Eraqus questioned when his keyblade was hit by another.

“Master! Have you gone mad?”

“Terra. I command you step aside.”

“No.”

“You will not heed your Master?”

“I won’t.”

“Why do all my attempts to reach you fail?” Ven could see that the master was suffering. He didn’t want to hurt them anymore than they wanted to hurt him. “If you don’t have it in your heart to obey, then you have to share Ventus’ fate.”

A single tear escaped him before he charged. Their blades struck over and over clinging like nails into Ventus’ heart. He had caused this by coming here. If he died it would end. 

“Enough, Terra. He’s right.” Ven pleaded.

“Quiet,” Terra ordered.

“Terra.”

Eraqus shot a blast of light knocking them both backwards. Terra regained his footing, but Ven stayed down. Lifting the boy with his left arm, Terra focused on his goal. Up till that point he had been merely fending off attacks. Now he needed to get serious. If Eraqus wanted a fight, he would give him one.

“You may be my Master, but I will not let you hurt my friend.”

Noticing the dark energy surrounding him, Eraqus asked, “has the darkness taken you, Terra?”

Terra threw Ven backwards toward a dark portal he had just created.

“Wait, Terra,” he cried, but to no avail. Darkness closed around him cutting off the remainder of the fight.

He was thrown onto a beach. Ocean waves lapped at the shore and seagull calls could be heard. Disregarding the scenery, Ven tried to run back into the portal. However, the portal evaporated around him. Fine then. He would just fly back. He touched his arm ready to take off when he heard Vanitas’ voice.

“Going somewhere?” He stood upon an overhanging bridge. He seemed much more composed than last time, but his mask hid his face, so Ventus couldn’t be entirely sure.

“Vanitas, I-“

“Don’t. After what happened last time, I figured you’re strong enough now to fulfill your purpose. So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now.”

“So that I can become some freaking X-blade? I don’t think so. This X-blade has already hurt me and my friends. He told me that the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you and me fight, but guess what? I’m not fighting.”

“Why are you so irritating? You used to be too broken to talk back.”

That pain from earlier resurfaced in his head. Instead of flashes, this time Ven was given a full picture. He was surrounded by heartless. He had been scared. Always so week. He pleaded for his master not to make him.

“It’s because you’re trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses awaken in the pit of your heart. Release them here and now,” called Xehanort. “Sharpen your fear into rage. You must. If you do not the storm will wipe you from the face of the world. Make no mistake. Do it, embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master the X-blade.”

But he had been too scared. Too scared of the darkness, and too scared of the heartless to even fight back. As he cried out they swarmed him.

It all made sense now. He had once been Furu. He had been full. After that fight, Xehanort had given up on him. He wouldn’t give in to the darkness, so Xehanort had forced it out of him. Vanitas was the darkness of his heart. He was trapped in the darkness. He could never escape the darkness, just as Ventus could never escape the light. He must have felt so envious of Ven’s life.

Eventually the pain subsided.

“I get it now. I’m sorry Vanitas, I really am, but we still can’t forge the X-blade.”

“Fine. Then I’ll give you a reason to fight.”

“What?”

“Come and fight me at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade: the Keyblade Graveyard. There you’re going to see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua. Then we’ll see how well you play the pacifist.” 


	13. Danger

Ven swore that he would stop this, even if it meant giving his own life. He watched as Vanitas left before leaving through a light portal. He hurried to the Keyblade Graveyard as fast as he could. Maybe, just maybe, he could get there before Aqua and Terra did. Then he could stop all this before they even got involved.

 

When he arrived at the true heart of the Keyblade Graveyard he realized the fittingness of its name. There were more abandoned keyblades than he could count. Had all of these keyblade wielders died here?  He didn’t have time to worry about this, though. His only focus was stopping Vanitas and saving Terra and Aqua.

Then out of the hazy dust he saw them. Their mood already seemed solemn. And here he was ready to tell them that their lives were directly in danger.  

“Ven!” Aqua cried seeing that he was safe.

There was no point beating around the bush. “Xehanort wants me and Vantias to fight and make some sort of X-blade. But the Master said we can’t let that happen. And he tried to destroy me for it.”

“X-blade?” Aqua asked confused.

“I still don’t know exactly what it is.” He placed his hand over his heart, clenching at the emotion inside him. “But it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it.”

“Relax man. We’re here, and we’re going to take care of you.” Terra touched his  his shoulder protectively.

“Even still, I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do I want you to- I want you guys to-”

“The three of us will never be torn apart, alright? I’ll always find a way,” Terra said tightening his grip.

Aqua knelt down so that she could look him straight in the eyes before stroking his face reassuringly.

Irritated that they wouldn’t take the situation seriously he forcibly removed their hands. “I’m asking you as a friend. Just put an end to me.” They both wore expressions full of hurt.  

Aqua brought her arms in toward her chest as if they could protect her from this painful reality. “But why, Ven? Even if you did make this X-blade, we could never abandon you like that.”

“You don’t understand. I’m not as worthy of saving as you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“Vanitas he’s…He's part of me.”

“What are you saying?”

“Before you all took me in, we were one and the same. But Xehanort separated us. If I hadn’t followed him in the first place none of this would have happened. If I hadn’t allowed Vanitas to leave my body you wouldn’t be in danger.”

“Even if that’s true, you are not the same person you were then. You are not responsible for what your past self did.” Terra said, most likely referring to his own change of heart.

“But I am! I just keep making mistakes, and now they are going to hurt you!”

“Quit taking everything on your shoulders. We are your friends remember? Friends help you through your burdens. Besides, everything is Vanitas’ fault not yours. It must have been his darkness that led you to work for Xehanort, and it is his darkness now that desires the X-blade.” There Aqua was going on again about how awful the darkness was. Even if Vanitas was of darkness, he couldn’t just forsake him.

“Don’t! He’s still me. And how would you feel if all you had was darkness? How would you feel to be all alone?”

“Ven.”

“Please, leave Vanitas to me. I want to save everyone.”

“That’s not always possible.” Terra’s painful expression was enough for Ven to realize what had happened to Eraqus.

“I still have to try.” Their conversation cut off as their foes approached.

“Behold, these lifeless keys you see before you used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat as a great keyblade war raged. Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of the one ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me.” Xehanort pointed at Ventus  before calling out “X-blade!”

This managed to wake them from their stupor, for they all gasped and equipped their armor.  Ven tried to advance, but Terra pushed him back, charging himself instead. Only halfway there, Terra was upended by a giant piece of earth raised by Xehanort. The earth lifted, causing Terra to rise out of sight.

And then the entire place suddenly turned into a war zone. The sky darkened as if all light had been drained away. As Xehanort closed in on Terra, they tried to help, but Vanitas flew past them shooting a blast of darkness at Aqua. Ven jumped towards Vanitas, but he too was hit and fell down. Vanitas reeling struck Aqua once again. Ventus crouched beside her.

When he regained his footing he charged straight for Xehanort, who sensed his presence. He grabbed him by the helmet, leaving him failing. Terra tried to help, but Vanitas yet again intervened knocking him from the high pillar where they stood. Unable to do anything but thrash, he felt a creeping chill overcome him. Before he knew it he was too frozen to even open his mouth.

Then he was dropped. Tumbled down from the pillar, too numb to even feel the wind or the impact from landing upon Aqua, who had managed to catch him just in time. He internally sighed in relief. For all he knew that impact could have shattered him if it weren’t for her. He saw her worried expression as she cradled him like a baby, but far worse was the mass of dark purple energy Xehanort wielded. But he was unable to do anything to warn her. The energy struck the sky, exploding into a thundercloud. As the sky cleared an opening formed in the sky shaped like a heart.  

Aqua stared at the sky in shock. She was far too entranced to notice Vanitas striking at her from behind. The keyblade raked across her back with a grating sound. Vanitas moved in, ready to strike her straight through the heart. Ven struggled to move, but the ice was still very much intact. He struggled with all his might, focusing on the light and his will to thaw.

“No!” he screamed, managing to stand. He groaned from the struggle, but he used this energy to fuel his motivation. “Vanitas, this ends here!”


	14. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pull me from the darkness  
> Setting me in the Sun”  
> -Set Me in the Sun by Bluestone
> 
> Have I finally become a true writer? This was the first time that I felt compelled to write as if willed by the characters. This definitely went differently than I had planned, and the characters seemed to shift a bit. I’m not sure if I like this ending better or not. It feels a bit more anti-climactic, but more heartfelt.  
> Also, sorry if the Xehanort part seems too quick and easy. The whole time planning the fic, I never realized that I was going to have to deal with him, so I came up with this quickly.

“Vanitas, this ends here!”

“Fine by me. All you gotta do is fight me. Fight me and forge the X-blade!”

“No! I refuse to do that. I will not hurt you, and I will not create a weapon.”

“Weak as always.”

“You’re wrong. I’m not weak. This is my strength. I believe in my friends, and I still believe in you.”

“What the hell are you talking about? There is nothing to believe in. I am nothing but darkness. The darkness you threw away.”

“I never meant to abandon you. I’m sorry you were alone for so long, but it doesn’t have to be that way anymore.”

“Exactly, merge with me and we will never be apart again.”

“I don’t want that. Furu was a different person. Don’t you see that? I don’t want to be that person again. I want to be me, and I want you to be you. I want to be with you, but as we are now.”

“If you won’t fight I will.”

“Do what you like. You won’t accomplish anything if I don’t fight back.”

“We’ll see.” Vanitas screwed his face charging full-speed at Ventus. He took aim straight for his heart, but Ventus, true to his word, never even flinched. Vanitas pulled back stunned, but it was too late, impact had already been made. There was a release of emotions: sadness, anger, loneliness. Everything that made him up seeped out in the forms of hundreds unversed, but Vanitas barely took any notice.

His full attention was set on the boy now upon the ground. His path to salvation had led him to damnation instead. Soon his only light would be distinguished, finally destroyed by the darkness. This had never been his intention. All he had ever wanted was for purpose and a sense of fullness.

Feebly Ventus stretched out his hand. Vanitas moved closer, uncharacteristically cradling him in his lap. What good was vanity when all purpose within his life was about to disappear? Ventus stroked his face with a bittersweet smile.

“You were never truly alone, you know that right? You were always in my thoughts, ever since that first night. I had always felt so drawn to you, as if you were air I needed to breath. I guess my body unconsciously longed for its missing part.” Ven let out a humorless laugh. Vantias was too horrified to reply.

Ven continued, “Do you know that you can become one with someone without merging? Through body and soul? Could we try?”

Catching on Vanitas numbly leaned down kissing him. Unlike their previous kisses there was no struggle, no violence, only a sad desperation. Neither wanted to lose the other, and thus were pouring what was left in their hearts into it. The dam within Vanitas finally broke and sweet tears flowed. He brushed Ven’s hair taking in his beautiful face before he lost the chance.

“I know its selfish, but promise me that you will fight against your darkness. Try to be strong, I know you have it in you.”

Vanitas could do nothing but nod as more tears came. It was true he had been weak. He had given in to negativity and thus lost his true self. Hadn’t he always really just wanted to be with him, to bath in his light? Why had he let vanity get in the way? Why had he listened blindly to the bastard who had torn him from his completion? The man who formed him from total darkness? Yet here with Ven, he knew that the light could touch him. He just needed to open up to it. More tears came, this time, though, they were for his own weakness, his own ignorance.

Ven’s smile transformed into one of total peace, before miraculously he arose. Vanitas blinked his eyes several  times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Then he noticed the abcense of blood.

“But how? I know I struck you.” Blushing in shame, Ventus pulled out his green wayfinder.

“This just happened to block it.”

“You bastard! How dare you fool me!”

“I couldn’t help it. It was my last chance of stopping you, plus I think you may have rubbed off on me a little.” Ventus gave a cheeky  grin before stretching out his hand to help Vanitas up. When he took it, Ven squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Then he remembered Aqua. He ran over to check on her, while Vanitas stood back unsure what he should be doing. Luckily, her wounds were not bad. After casting curaga she seemed as good as new. Vanitas watched with pain as the spell was cast. His darkness had rendered him useless in saving Ven from his pretend mortal wound. Ven was right, the light was strength.

His attention was drawn to the many unversed he had released. The thought of reabsorbing them was not pleasant, but the thought of leaving them was just as revolting. He needed to grow stronger. Steeling himself, he called them back to himself, feeling each negative emotion in full, then with effort, let them pass. His first true smile crossed his face at this accomplishment.

Aqua eyed Vanitas suspiciously, but did not push for details. There were more important things to worry about. Xehanort and Terra were still battling, and the heart in the sky continued to grow. She stared to pursue them, but Ven grabbed her wrist.

“Stop,” he said shaking his head. “This is our chance. He’s distracted. We should try combining our strength together.” After the others nodded he summoned his keyblade and waited for them to follow suit. They pointed the three keyblades towards each other and gathered their respective energies. Each glowed with their repective colors, signifying a charge. Once each was a shining, nearly blinding light, they released on the count of three. The colored blasts joined together into one stunning white surge which shot through the air straight at Xehanort, who was busy battering at Terra. Terra stopped in his tracks, bewildered by the incoming light.

Xehanort paused noticing his strange look, but the light had already reached him. He was propelled 10 feet off the ground before gravity brought him back down with a bone crunching plop. He lie there motionless, entirely unconscious.

“Terra!” Aqua yelled dashing to him. Once there she threw her arms around him. “Thanks to light you’re safe.” He blushed in response as he gingerly rubbed her back in reassurance. Ven and Vanitas brought up the rear more slowly, but when they got there Ven also joined in on the hug.  

Vanitas was the one to break the silence, reminding them that they couldn’t just leave Xehanort there. Ven and Terra turned to Aqua since she was the only Master they had left.

“I could try to form a prison. Before I left, the Master taught me how to create a safe haven. With a few tweaks, it might hold him.”

“Might. And what are we going to do it he gets out?”

“Fight back. That’s what the light does,” Ven answered.

“You can’t save the day without ending things. Weren’t you the one who said things needed to end today? If you won’t kill him, I will.”

“Stop!” Terra yelled. “Once you kill someone there is no going back. Believe me, it will eat you inside.”

“That’s the difference between me and you lot. I’m already darkness. Something like that is no big deal.” The others looked away as he did the job. As much as they wished it wasn’t true, they knew that he was right and this was necessary. Xehanort had caused too much suffering. However, they did insist that they build a grave. Vanitas adamantly refused to help, but he stood by watching nonetheless.

When the job was finished they all sighed a breath of relief. This twisted situation was finally over. Ven walked over to Vanitas taking his hand in his. Vanitas looked surprised, but didn’t reject the affection. Ven smiled, finding him oddly cute. He knew that this was not going to be a walk in the park for Vanitas. He knew he was going to have to explain everything to Terra and Aqua, most likely even get yelled at. But seeing Vanitas as he was now, he knew that it had all been worth it.


	15. Love (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pull me from my chains  
> Help me walk this line  
> Hold my hand until tomorrow  
> Until we light the sky  
> Set Me in the Sun by Blue Stone

Life was back to normal for the most part. The Land of Departures felt empty without Eraqus, but now Vanitas was there as if a replacement. Ven relished in the fact that his make-shift family had stayed together. For a time there he had worried that life would never return to this blissful mundanity. Though, Terra and Aqua were still weary of him, they had accepted his presence and their days passed in pleasent gatherings. They treated him kindly, though not overly friendly. This didn’t seem to matter to Vanitas anyway. Though friendship would have been ideal, Ven knew that as long as Vanitas had support, that was good enough. 

Telling them of their relationship had been difficult. Not only were they flabbergasted that he would have that sort of relationship with his own self, he had done so while he had treated him horribly, and behind their backs. Still, they couldn’t stay angry at him for long, seeing as everything had turned out alright. Ven wondered if they thought the relationship was wrong, but as long as they didn't pester him about it, it didn't really matter. He needed this. Being with Vanitas like this finally made him feel whole. 

Vanitas had been given his own room, but Ven managed to sneak in every night. While Vanitas pretended to be annoyed, he knew that he secretly enjoyed the company. When they were together they were complete. Complete, yet separate at the same time. To Ven that was perfection. 

Vanitas’ negative emotions still troubled him, but slowly they were improving. Unversed no longer spawned from his emotions, and he managed to even smile sometimes (only when they were alone though). Ven attributed it to his own influence, though the one time he said so, Vanitas had knocked him across the room calling him stupid. Oh, well. One victory at a time. 

The first time they had sex again, it had been harsh. Vanitas still seemed to be overwhelmingly lustful, but over time it died down to a manageable buzz. Agonizingly slow, their lustful tangles evolved into embraceful dances. 

Finally, after one most tender exchange, Ven worked up the courage to tell him he loved him. Vanitas remained silent for a long time afterwards, but eventually he tightened his hold on him. Ven was content with this and was about to fall asleep when, Vanitas surprisingly replied. The words were barely a whisper, so quiet that Ven wondered if he imagined them. “I love you.” To Ven it didn’t matter if they had been audible or imagined, for he knew that, regardless, they were true. They were bonded after all, and deep within his soul, he felt it.


End file.
